crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Frenzy
Future Frenzy (まてんロードの ベルトウェイ lit. Beltway of the Skyscraper Road in Japanese) is the nineteenth level and is the fourth level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It takes place in the future in a metropolis with thousands of neon lights and skyscrapers. In the secret portal chamber, there is a special entrance to this level, numbered as level 29. This entrance requires 20 relics. To get the box gem for all the boxes, Crash must go into the sixth warp room and go through the secret part of this level. This area will also contain the second gem. He must then go back after exiting the special passage to break the rest of the crates at the start of the level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 1 *TNT Crates: 10 (none in bonus/3 in special passage) *Nitro Crates: 14 (none in bonus/10 in special passage) *Other Crates: 108 (19 crates in bonus) Enemies *'Spiked Shell -' These shells will open revealing their spikes. Crash can jump over them or spin them away when the shell is covering the spikes. If he touches the spikes or the shell, he dies. *'UFO - '''The lab assistants piloting these vehicles act as obstacles and some use tractor beams to stop Crash. He must jump on these guys to defeat them as they will vaporize him otherwise. *'Shield Robot - 'These guys fly back and forth and drop to activate their force fields. Crash must defeat them by spinning or jumping on them while they are flying. *'Plasma Gate -''' There are two kinds of plasma gates. The blue ones activate the plasma ray for a short time while the orange ones are always on. Crash must time his running to avoid the blue gates and must jump or crawl under them to avoid the orange gates. Walkthrough Future Frenzy - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 52)|Both Gems Future Frenzy - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 50)|Relic Gallery SCES_014.20_26062013_133536_0401.png ff1.png ff2.png ff3.png ff4.png ff5.png ff6.png ff7.png ff8.png ff9.png ff10.png ff11.png ff12.png ffsecret1.png ffsecret2.png ffsecret3.png ffsecret4.png ffsecret5.png ffsecret6.png 3i19.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Future Frenzy Screenshot 1.jpg Future Frenzy Screenshot 2.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The disk researchers can be either double jumped over or be passed under, avoiding the beams. *If you want to jump far, do the combo of sliding, double jump and tornado spin attack. Trivia *This level takes place in the future, in great contrast with every stage in the game, with the obvious exception of Gone Tomorrow. *In the reflections during the side-scrolling part, Aku Aku does not appear in the reflection, even with invincibility. *This level was originally called Fast Forward. *It's possible to get a platinum relic on this level without the Crash Dash. *It is possible to get the crystal and gems in one go, by obtaining 20 relics and entering through the level's alternate entrance instead of the main one. *According to the game, the developer's time for this level is 1:07.47. This time remains a curiosity, because in the NTSC version (where the developer's times were achieved), times are rounded down to the nearest thirtieth of a second, and therefore the hundredths place is always 0, 3, or 6. In fact, in no version of the game is it possible for a recorded time to have 7 as the hundredths place. This means that either this time was achieved in a beta version or it could be a typo. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 134 crates, instead of 133. *Much like Air Crash and Road to Ruin from the previous game, this level has a secret entrance which leads you to boxes, and must be completed to obtain the box gem. However, unlike those two levels, this secret path also contains a gem, and you have to backtrack after returning to the main part of the level. *Opposite to the other future level Gone Tomorrow, this level has the longest Death route/Gem Path/secret entrance in the game, only a little longer than Bug Lite. *This level has the most crates in the game. *It is possible to enter this level before defeating N. Tropy by acquiring 20 relics using the Extra Items Cheat. In this case, the level would be a little harder since Crash does not have the Death Tornado Spin. Jumping on the Death Tornado Spin platforms will make Crash do a normal spin instead, and Crash will given the Death Tornado Spin upon touching a level button in the fourth warp room. Completing the level this way will trap Crash in the fourth warp room. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Mechanical Levels